


Start of Something New

by Mila_Reeves



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Family, Love, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mila_Reeves/pseuds/Mila_Reeves
Summary: A baby is born.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58
Collections: MEFFW Secret Santa Exchange 2019





	Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Actaeus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actaeus/gifts).



> I know, very last day for submission! Sorry! It was a real challenge finding time to write when everyone was sick in my house, myself included.

There wasn’t much in the galaxy that could make Shepard pace the length of the room with her hands clasped behind her back. Nor was there a lot that worried her now that the Reapers had finally been defeated and the galaxy was safe.

“If you keep pacing like that, you will wear a hole in the floor,” the strained voice gave her all the incentive she needed to stop moving. “Who would’ve thought it,” Liara winced and grabbed the handrails of the bed she was on, “the great Commander Shepard does get nervous.” 

“I don’t get nervous,” her words faltered though at the look of pain that crossed Liara’s face. “Just concerned.” Shepard didn’t want to admit that she knew very little about Asari physiology past the basics. She had no idea if they gave birth the same way humans did, though she suspected they might as the Asari did seem to resemble female humans. 

Somehow, Liara managed to unfurl her fingers from the bed rail and take hold of Shepard’s hand. 

“It will be alright, Shepard,” she reassured as the doctors entered the room. 

Shepard knew that everything would be okay, but the rampant chaos of emotions twisting in her gut had her doubting the reality of that notion. “I know, Liara,” she leaned forward and placed a kiss on Liara’s forehead. 

Shepard stayed close to Liara after that, refusing to budge an inch even as the doctors came bursting into the room with their medical equipment, birthing blankets, and lots of other things Shepard didn’t recognise.

It was time…

~oOo~

“Look, Jane,” Liara cooed as the bundled baby lay nestled against her chest, “we did it.”

Shepard moved closer, her eyes never leaving the squirming mass in Liara’s arms. Every step she took had doubt growing in her gut. 

What did she know about being a mother when her own family abandoned her as a child? How could she raise it? 

A million other doubts began to cloud her mind and question whether she was good enough to even raise a child. 

She, who had taken so many lives, even if it was for the greater good. She, who never had a family until she enlisted with the Alliance. 

All those thoughts stopped the moment the tiny blue face came into view. Blurry blue eyes gazed up, and though it was unlikely, Shepard felt as if the child was looking at her. 

No, not the child, _her_ child. 

“She’s beautiful,” were the only words that Shepard could say. 

“She is.” Liara shifted and sat up straighter until she was able to hold the baby out towards Shepard. “Want to hold her?” 

Shepard looked at the wee baby who looked so fragile and small wrapped up in the blankets. Wordlessly, Shepard reached out for her. “Cradle her head, yeah, like that,” Liara’s words guided Shepard. 

“Hey, hey there.” She cooed quietly at the baby. “I promise,” Shepard whispered on, “that as long as I live, I will do everything I can to protect you.” A smile pulled on her lips and her gaze slid from the baby to Liara. “I will protect _both_ of you.” 

“A soldier at heart.” 

“You should rest, Liara.” 

“Are you sure?” Liara looked at Jane and their baby felt her heart melting with joy. She looked every bit the mother Liara thought she would be, despite what Jane thought. 

“I got this, get some sleep.” 

Liara smiled. “I love you, Jane.” 

“I love you too.”


End file.
